Everything You Want
by ako-si-feeYoWnah
Summary: [Marauder Era] James got Narcissa pregnant and in order to save the family name, they must get married. Lucius is not too happy about it and he's hellbent on sabotaging that wedding, dragging Lily around with him. LuciusLily.
1. Chapter 1

EDITED

I don't need a disclaimer because I own everything! Bwahahaha!

Please note the sarcasm.

Chapter 1: Can You Keep A Secret?

"So, Prongs, when are you going to tell Lily about this?" Remus asked as he plopped down comfortably on the maroon couch. "You are going to tell her, right?" He looked at James expectantly. Realizing he was not going to get a good answer, he sighed. "Prongs..."

"Look, she doesn't need to know, okay? Everything will be fine. I've got it all under control" James assured him, though he didn't looked too reassured himself. They sat there in silence after that, pondering on the situation at hand. Remus was deeply disappointed at his best friend's decision not to inform Lily that he has gotten Hogwarts' resident ice queen, Narcissa Black, pregnant. Padfoot shouldn't have invited her, Remus thought as he remembered Sirius' crazy 17th birthday party two months before. Well, actually, he didn't remember a lot since he was totally wasted that night but he did have a vivid image of James and Narcissa making out by the restroom. Come to think of it, that was rather gross...

Then, the portrait door swung open and in came Sirius gasping for breath. "Were you running?" James asked aimlessly. "No, Prongs, I was making out with a Hufflepuff in a broom closet" Sirius replied.

"Not surprised."

"I wouldn't be so lax about the whole situation if I were you, James" Sirius warned. "Andromeda and I were talking a while ago and it seems that Narcissa's nanny found out about it."

"That girl still has a nanny?" Remus piped in.

"Does that mean I'm in deep shit now?" James asked with the same dazed expression.

"If you think my mother is bad, wait until you meet Aunt Mildred."

James remained on the couch, still trying to comprehend everything that has been happening to his life. _Looks like I'm going to be a daddy now... to a blond brat who will probably have the same personality as her mother. _

"You shouldn't have invited her to your party in the first place, Padfoot" Remus said quietly.

"I had no choice, I was obliged to do so. She is my cousin, after all" Sirius answered as he lied down on the opposite couch.

"Where's Narcissa now?" James asked, finally breaking out from his reverie.

"Having dinner... like everyone else. Why?"

"I have to talk to her."

"Why?"

"We have to plan a name for the baby, of course." James jumped up from the couch and headed toward the portrait door. "If Lily asks, tell her I'm at the owlery." Then he was gone, not knowing that Narcissa Black was not even inside the castle.

Meanwhile, at the Hog's Head Inn, specifically at room 08, a shouting match was occurring. "How could you do this to me, girl?" Mildred Black shouted at the sobbing blonde kneeling before her. "You have disgraced the family honor! You've brought shame to the family name! If your father was still alive, he would've disowned you right now." Narcissa just stayed there, sobbing endlessly on the floor. She looked up at her nanny for support but there was nothing Nanny Amelie could do. Mount Mildred had already erupted.

Mildred sat on the edge of the old clunky bed and began sobbing, too. It was the first time Narcissa saw her mother in this position and it made her feel really guilty. Mildred has always been a strong woman and even when her husband died, she shed no tear. This is all my fault, Narcissa thought. She stood up, went closer to her mother, and softly told her, "I shall do whatever it takes, Mother, to save the family name."

"Then marry him." Mildred answered, dabbing her eyes with her lilac-colored handkerchief. "Marry… the boy."

"Marry him?" Narcissa said, looking aghast. "But, Mother... Potter... His family is a bunch of blood-traitors! Just think of what Grandfather will say!"

"Well, at least they're pure-bloods." her mother answered back, finally regaining her composure.

"Couldn't we just pretend this is Lucius' child? After all, he is my betroth. I'm sure he won't mind." Narcissa asserted.

"Think, girl! You are both blondes! What if this child takes after his father? The last thing we need are suspicions… and glamour potions are completely out of the picture!" Mildred got up and went to the dresser. She stared at the mirror for a while then began fixing herself. "Now look what you've done to your dear mother, Narcissa. I'm a mess! And I still have an appointment with the Lestranges later."

Narcissa looked at her nanny quizzically and her nanny mouthed to her, "For Bellatrix"

"Oh."

"It seems we have to postpone Bellatrix's wedding for yours." her mother said, frowning. "Lord knows how upset Bella will be when I tell her."

"Does this mean I have to quit school?" she asked meekly.

"It looks like it. We must have the wedding soon, before your belly starts to grow." she said casually, looking at the magical clock on the wall. "Oh dear, I better leave now. I still have to stop by the post office on my way."

When her mother finally left, Amelie immediately ran to Narcissa and gave her a hug, "It'll be alright, dear, don't, you, worry."

Back at the castle, Lucius was pacing back and forth in his dormitory. Damn it. How could she do this to me? That little hoe! he thought angrily. He grabbed the nearest item he could reach, which was his one-of-a-kind broomstick, and threw it against the wall. At the same time, Regulus Black entered the room. "Immobulus!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the flying broomstick. It dropped on the floor with a loud thud. "Damn, Malfoy. You're the only one I know who has that broomstick and you're still going to destroy it?"

"Please leave me alone, Black" Malfoy hissed.

"I only came here to check if you're okay... Apparently, you're not" he said, looking at the broomstick. "Listen, I have a plan..."

"What? We're going to TP Potter's house? Change his hair color to pink? Put slugs in his bookbag? Spare me from your lame plans, Black."

"Just listen to me, okay? Besides, we can't TP their house, their house is huge, it's more of a manor, actually. We would need a lot..."

"Just get to your point, boy." Malfoy barked.

"Sabotage their wedding." Regulus said simply.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"I thought you knew..."

"I know she's pregnant but MARRIAGE? That can't be, I'm Narcissa's betroth!"

"You were her betroth. Aunt Mildred and I met at Hogsmeade earlier, she was on her way to the post office to send a letter to your father about the whole ordeal."

"Damn it."

Suddenly, an ordinary owl swooped inside the room and dropped a letter on Lucius' head, which eventually fell on the floor. "Stupid owl" he muttered, picking up the envelope. On the upper left of the envelope was the Black family crest, "Looks like Aunt Mildred send you a letter, too." Regulus said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Black."

The following day, Lucius and Regulus waited outside the Charms classroom for Lily Evans. "Where the heck is she?" Lucius said impatiently. "She's in a meeting with Professor Flitwick." Regulus explained. "Just wait, okay? She'll be here."

As if on cue, Lily emerged from the classroom. Since it was a Saturday, she was wearing a casual muggle attire composed of a pair of jeans and a printed top. Her fiery red hair was being tied in a messy knot, making her look like one stressed woman. But on the contrary, she was quite cheery and relaxed that morning, despite the fact that her boyfriend, who looked extremely dazed, just walked past her this morning.

Lucius was quite surprised at the redhead's disposition. _She should know by now, right?_

"Morning, Lily" Regulus greeted. "Morning, Regulus" she greeted back. "If you're looking for your brother, he's at Hagrid's, paying a visit."

"Evans" Malfoy greeted. Lily stopped walking and looked skeptically at Lucius since it was the first time he acknowledged her presence. Save for Regulus, Slytherins haver never bothered to talk to mudbloods such as her, much more give a friendly greeting. "Need something, Malfoy?"

"Yes. In fact, we do." Malfoy said, smiling. Or what he thought was a smile. Regulus gave a sideways glance to his buddy. Seeing what the other was doing, he nudged Lucius with his elbow. "What now, Black?" Lucius glared.

"Don't smile. It scares people."

Lily laughed at the whole scenario. "Honestly, gentlemen, what do you want?"

Lucius opened his mouth to talk but Regulus butted in, "As you know, Evans, Lucius' only love is getting married in a week…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Malfoy… " she said civilly, slowly backing away from the two Slytherins. Lily badly wanted to go already for she still had an appointment with McGonagall. She felt something hard touch her back, it was then she realized she was backing against the wall. _Oh, Merlin, I'm trapped._

"… but what do _I_ have to do with it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She faced Regulus and said tiredly, "If this is one of your brother's pranks, Regulus, then please spare me for now… I'm really really busy."

Regulus merely stared back at her while Lucius was contemplating whether to cry or to strangle the girl.

"So he didn't tell you?" Regulus asked disbelievingly.

"Who's _he_? Tell me what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time to Face the Music**

The wrath of Lily Evan is infamous all throughout Hogwarts. Some teachers, her fellow students and most especially those misbehaving first years, know not to mess with the Gryffindor prefect. Too bad for Lucius Malfoy, who has kept his world closed to non-Slytherins, he didn't know what was coming to him. He and Regulus became the receiving end of her fury.

It was the perfect display of misplaced aggression.

"I can't believe this!" she screamed, not minding the looks she was getting from the passersby. It must've been the tenth time she said that line. "I can't believe the nerve of that… that… asshole!" Yes, and that line, too. "I mean, he… and she of all people! When? Where? Why?" It was her turn to pace back and forth. Her breathing speeded up and she felt a headache coming. "This is not right! _I can't believe this!_"

Denial. Always the initial reaction.

"EVANS! Get it together, woman!" Lucius spat out.

Lily stopped pacing and then looked fiercely at him. "Unlike you, Malfoy, I don't have a heart of stone. I _feel_. I don't get over things in a matter of seconds." Her voice was breaking and tears were welling up her eyes. Regulus was about to reach out to the poor girl but was held back by Lucius.

Heart of stone indeed, Lucius rolled his eyes at the devastated Lily. "You're quite slow for a smart girl, Evans." He retorted.

It was nearing lunch time yet Narcissa Black wasn't even a bit hungry. She had no intentions of entering the Great Hall either, hearing laughs and seeing jovial faces would be an insult to her slowly worsening life. She went out to the grounds and positioned herself against the trunk of a tree. Crossing her arms, she gave out a heavy sigh. All she wanted was for time to stop and turn back, back to a time when her life was as peaceful as the lake before her, a time when all that would matter was homework and school gossip. Sadly, it won't. _Time doesn't wait up for anybody. It moves on like it should._ She felt a tear falling but she immediately wiped it as she saw two figures coming near her.

To her dismay, it was Potter and his chubby minion, Pettigrew. She was a little relieved it wasn't her cousin, Sirius, because she was not yet ready to face him, or any member of her deranged family.

James stopped a few meters away from her while Peter carried on his way towards her. In his squeaky voice, Peter said, "Uhm, Narcissa, Uhm, James is asking if it's… if it's alright with you that he comes any… any… nearer."

"Do I have a choice?" she asked wearily, looking straight at James. James was bowing down and was nervously playing with his fingers. "I mean, we have to talk eventually, anyway."

Like a faithful owl, Peter turned around and went to deliver the approval to James. As the two talked at a distance, Narcissa could not fight the urge to inwardly snigger at the sight of Peter Pettigrew nodding stupidly at the other who was saying something that looked like "You sure? You sure?"

_There goes your Gryffindor bravery, Potter._

Peter scurried back to the castle while James came towards her.

"Potter" she greeted him solemnly.

"Black… I mean, Narcissa." James replied, trying to smile. _Well, she'll be a Potter in a few weeks so I might as well call her Narcissa_,

Then there was a moment of silence after that.

"So." The young blonde blurted out, breaking the silence.

"So." He repeated, only to earn a glower from her. "No! Don't get me wrong. I wasn't mimicking you or anything…"

_Whatever. _Narcissa thought. She cut him off and asked him bluntly, "So what now?"

"Well, I guess we'll… we'll… just have to follow your mother's orders. Even my… my… mother thinks likewise." He answered slowly, not meeting her eye.

Narcissa snorted. "You're as worse as that Patgrew bloke."

"Pettigrew." James corrected.

"Right."

Silence. Again.

"Look, Narcissa, we're going to be married _soon_. We're going to have a child _soon_. So can we just agree to at least be civil towards each other?" he suggested. "For the sake of our kid."

_For the sake of our kid. _Those words pierced her so badly. The idea of being a mother in about seven months had not really gotten in her system until then.


End file.
